DEAD HEROES
by makacatori
Summary: YAOIA rewrite of the Naruto series starting in THE FORST OF DEATH. Orochimaru killed the Uchiha clan, Sasuke knows, Itachi is in self imposed exile and Naruto is hiding behind a metaphorical mask. Prophecy, dieties, demons HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**All my Heroes are Dead and Gone**

But inside of me they still live on

**A/N: **This is a rewrite of chapter one of DEAD HEROES

**A/N: **I hate the number 9 and I only have 9 stories (too many, but 6 of them are on HIATUS due to computer problems), so I'm making this my 10th story…

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto and I don't own the title, which I got from a song I heard on the radio this morning

**Warning**: YAOI (meaning boy X boy), violence, sex, cursing, AU, Out of Character

**Pairings**: Shikamaru X Naruto, Sasuke X Naruto, One-sided Iruka X Naruto (only because I've never seen anyone do it), Kakashi X Iruka and Sakura X Lee

**Summary**: A rewrite of the Naruto series in which:

1. Orochimaru murdered the Uchihas and Sasuke knows

2. Itachi put himself in self-imposed exile because he felt weak and is scared Sasuke hates him. Also Itachi joined the Akatsuki to gain power.

3. Naruto wears a mask of a hyper, stupid and happy child to hide his intelligence and severe depression

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Different events in the Forest of Death

SASUKE'S POV

_Flashback_

Itachi pushed me to the side as he faced our parents' killer. I sunk down on my knees next to our parents' mutilated corpses. Tears slipped down my cheeks. I looked up to see the perpetrator with hate filled eyes. My brother was shaking, not moving and barely breathing. I crawled over to my aniki "Are you okay aniki?" I asked, "Mom and dad are dead…. Aren't you going to fight him?"

"He's too weak Sasuke-Kun." Said a slimy voice, a freaky man with a snake wound around his neck stepped forward into the light.

"No my aniki is not!" I looked up into my brother's eyes and saw he was frozen with terror. The snake man kicked my mother's corpse and laughed. I saw red and charged at him Kunai in hand.

_End of Flashback _

The was the last thing I remembered before everything went black and I woke up in the hospital. My brother was gone and I was all alone. I could not look for him. One of my legs and one of my arms were broken. I felt useless.

NAROMAL POV- In the Forest of Death

The forest was deathly quiet as Orochimaru stood over the prone figure of Sasuke. Sasuke fueled by his immense rage and hate he had broken free of Orochimaru's DEATH FORESEEING technique, which Orochimaru had cast over Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto having disappeared along with the explosion was free of this terrifying attack. Scorched wood, broken tree limbs were all evidence of the rage-fueled attack Sasuke had brought down on Orochimaru. Sasuke had thrown caution and logic to the wind, heedless of the damage he'd done to himself, all his will bent on killing Orochimaru.

Of course the legendary Sanin had won, rendering Sasuke unconscious, and now he leaned over Sasuke, eyes fixated on the smooth, soft, pale skin of Sasuke's neck. A real treat for a lover to suckle and bite, but Orochimaru was no lover. He was a monster, whose goal would with fanged teeth leave a mark that would poison Sasuke's mind.

His fangs were inches away from Sasuke's neck, when Orochimaru jerked back surprised as Sasuke began to sink into an inky pool, seemingly born of shadows, at an astonishing rate. Sasuke was completely submerged when Orochimaru shook off his shock. Heedless of the possible dangers Orochimaru attempted to follow, but instead he connected with the wood of he tree branch. The branch, upon which Sasuke had lain, splintered sending Orochimaru plummeting to the forest floor. Quickly he transformed into a snake and wound himself around the nearest branch.

An eerie hollow chuckle turned into a full blown laughing fit, which echoed throughout the forest, scaring the wildlife. Orochimaru returned to his human form and turned towards the source of this menacing laughter. Only to see an entrancing blond boy in a hideous orange jumpsuit. "You really are the fool." The boy said calmly his voice scarily echoed by a deeper one.

"And you'd be?" Asked an angered Orochimaru. He did not care to be called 'the fool'.

"I believe Kabuto already informed you of my given name," Orochimaru stiffened at the name of his subordinate, "however, I do not believe that Kabuto took his time to research who or rather what I am. Though my metaphorical mask can be misleading."

"And you'd be Uzumaki Naruto, village idiot."

"No Uzumaki Naruto, village idiot is an act. I am Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune," Orochimaru unconsciously took a step back, Jinchuriki were not to be underestimated, "son of the fourth hokage, mentored by the Kyuubi, ingenious jitsu creator and actor."

"A lot of titles for one so young."

"Hai, I agree with you, but then again I've been forced to grow up rather quickly as the hated Jinchuriki. Oh and if you're wondering your beloved Sasuke-kun and our teammate Sakura are at the moment, all I will say is they are safe from your threat in my jitsu."

Patience spent Orochimaru lunged at Naruto and seized him by the throat. "Tell me where Sasuke-kun is or I'll squeeze your neck until you either suffocate or your spinal column breaks."

"Oh, I really wouldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"If you killed me or disrupt my chakra flow it will ultimately kill the Uchiha. So right now you are at a disadvantage."

"And how would this technique do this?"

"Well, I built **Shadow Limbo** off of the concept that "dimensions can exist anywhere," for instance the Uchiha Mangekyo Sharingan opens a mental plane. Now I used that concept with the Nara Family Jitsu Shadow imitation technique I reasoned that there must be a possible 2nd plane in which this jitsu, in fact most jitsu flows, this gives me a base or rather a place. " Naruto took a deep breath.

"Next is the method to open the plane and stabilize it. No human can do that. So I come in, I use my unique chakra to stabilize it and open this plane. So basically if my chakra, life or concentration were destroyed the plane would collapse in on itself and most likely disintegrate anything in it."

"Wouldn't that jitsu be too taxing to use for long periods of time?" Orochimaru asked _'all he'd have to do is to wait for the boy to tire._'

"It would for most, but being that my chakra is nearly limitless, this technique only uses about .00001 of a percent per day. And that number continues to become smaller and smaller with every year."

"I'm impressed, but the question is where does that leave us?"

"At a draw, neither one of us can make a move or rather you can't make a move and I must go heal Sasuke-teme."

"Ah, but then again-" Orochimaru lunged at Naruto, "I can always make you mine." Naruto moved then, he dropped his act of awkwardness and clumsiness as he twisted out of the way of Orochimaru's fans as graceful and limber as a cat. He planted both knees in Orochimaru's gut with an inhuman speed and then he pushed off of Orochimaru's chest. He sprung back in a flip and landed with his back to the tree trunk.

Naruto signaled Orochimaru to attack again, which Orochimaru did. Naruto using his chakra to stick somersaulted up the tree trunk out of the way. He picked up speed so that he was an inhuman blur Naruto swung his legs into Orochimaru's back forcing with a shower of splinters Orochimaru's head through the tree.

Becoming insubstantial Naruto glided through the tree using Orochimaru's back as a springboard. He then became substantial landed on the branch and turned to face Orochimaru. Naruto said to Orochimaru's head, which was still stuck through the tree, "I'd kill you now, but Sasuke is getting worse. Pleasure meeting you. Till next time." Naruto flipped Orochimaru the finger before he sunk into the inky pool that had opened beneath him.

Orochimaru retracted his head "No the pleasure was mine. Next we won't be at a draw, you or Sasuke-kun will do, but both of you would be a treat."

Further away in the shadows a raven haired, purpled eyed man crouched. He licked an elongated tongue over slightly pointed teeth; in a depressed voice he said, "You've grown so much Uzumaki-sama…" A tear trickled down the man's bronze cheek and he continued in a whisper "I'm so sorry I wasn't there child of my sister. I can't fully comprehend the pain you've gone through with our master sealed within you."

Inside SHADOW LIMBO

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whispered fearfully. "Where are we? Sasuke-kun, please wake up!" Sakura said wrapping up Sasuke's wounds, looking around her fearfully something brushed her hand in the gloom of the room. She screamed, grabbing for a Kunai only to find none.

"Calm down Sakura, you're giving me a headache."

"Fuck you Naruto! Where were you when we needed you?"

"Sakura calm down!" Naruto hollered scaring Sakura into silence. "Being eaten by a giant snake and making it regurgitate me took a while. And then setting up a jitsu to get you two away from that bastard also took a few minutes."

"What are you talking about Baka?" Sakura screamed.

"Well first off Sakura I'm actually not dumb I just act it. Also what you think we're trapped in is the jitsu I used get your and Sasuke sorry asses out of there—"

"Then let us out damn it!"

Naruto sighed, "Sakura, right now we are in no shape to do anything. Sasuke's wounded, you're hysterical and I'm trying to tell you I need you move out of the way so I can use some of the medical jitsus I know to keep Sasuke alive. Now move your ass before I'm forced to move you!" Naruto said as calmly as he could.

Sakura quickly moved aside as Naruto bent over Sasuke. His hand began to glow green as he scanned Sasuke body and stopped the internal bleeding. Slowly Sasuke's wounds began to close. After about twenty minutes Sakura whispered "Why?"

"Why what?" Naruto asked.

"Why did you lie to us?"

"Sakura… I'm sorry I lied to all of you."

"But why… why did you lie?"

Naruto was quiet for a long time and Sakura was about to repeat her question, when Naruto said, "Because I'm scared of being alone, that no one will know me…" Sakura saw tears running down Naruto's face in the gloom, so she embraced him as he tried to hide them. "I scared no one will love me. I would've killed myself by now if it wasn't for Shika. He saved my life."

"I'm so sorry Naruto… you don't have to tell me any more." She said as he sobbed into her shoulder.

"But I want to – sob – Sakura… you know the story of the Kyuubi?"

"Yes."

"The fourth didn't kill him, he didn't kill the Kyuubi. He sacrificed me, his son to be the living prison for the Kyuubi. He's sealed inside of me – Sob -- That's why everyone hates me, that why the villagers throw things at me. That's why they call me names or, or, or try to kill me… one even tried to rape me… please don't tell Shika about that. Please don't – Sob – hate me."

"Shut up Naruto," Sakura said squeezing him tighter "I would never hate you and I won't let others hurt you any more" She cried passionately. Tears were now slipping down her cheeks. She stroked his back until he calmed down and then Naruto began to work on Sasuke again.

"Sakura…"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Please don't tell Sasuke. I don't want him to know how weak I am."

"You're not weak—"

"Sakura please don't."

"Alright I won't tell him, but you've got to stop acting so dumb and always hitting on me. Deal?"

"How about I act at normal intelligence and not use all of my intelligence."

"Only if you promise, to use all of your intelligences when you or we are in trouble."

"Okay. Sasuke will wake up in a moment… how should I explain about this jitsu I made?"

'You made it?" Sakura gasped.

"Well yah…" Naruto said scratching the back of his neck.

"Well say you read it somewhere… and it was a forbidden technique that the third swore you quiet about… By the way do you make jitsus often?"

"Yeah it's my hobby."

"Some hobby." Sakura deadpanned.

Naruto put a finger to his lips and suddenly Sasuke sprang up clutching a Kunai. "Where is that fucking bastard?" Sasuke growled. Then he looked around "Okay, where the fuck are we?"

"Well good to see you too… you were unconscious so I did this jitsu the third told me not to do… so Hah! I'm the best! I'm better than you Sasuke!"

"Shut up Naruto, you're no where near my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled, winking at Naruto.

"Right Dobe and so how do we get out?"

"Well… he, he, he."

"You don't know do you" Both Sakura and Sasuke deadpanned.

"Fuck you! I do know! But this is also a teleportation jitsu so I just need the place we're going… um we do still need another scroll. So erm- who is our target?"

'_Shit is Naruto smart… he combined two forms of jitsu in one? This is incredible! No he's incredible! If it weren't for my Sasuke-kun I'd be all over Naruto!'_ Sakura thought.

'_I've gotta get my hands on this jitsu. Wonder where the idiot got it.'_ Sasuke thought.

After much debate the team decided on a target and it was just simple for Naruto to appear from the shadows and flinch it from the Nin's pack. Then they teleported into the shadow of the tower and entered.

Naruto's P.O.V.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto; I'm a twelve-year-old monster. You might say I'm disillusioned due to the fact that I am not the Kyuubi just its container, but in the eyes of world there is no difference. So you could say I've decided to accept the world's anger. I take the physical abuse for another. Why haven't I killed myself yet? You could say it's the Kyuubi or perhaps it's an instinctual will to live, but truly it's the hope that I won't always be alone.

I've always known of the ugly fur ball. Early on the Kyuubi and I had come to a mutual acceptance of each other. And over the last two years respect has grown into a father, son relationship. Yes the Kyuubi does care for me. And he is constantly angered by the fact that I allow myself to be the victim hiding my true strength.

Amazing it isn't it? I'm not the idiot I play! But by no means am I a genius. Why do I play this role? Because I fear that no one will know me. I fear that I won't be loved, I fear, fear itself. I fear my loneliness and myself.

Iruka's POV

I worried over the man I loved… I knew it was wrong to love someone, who is still a child by all accounts. But I, Iruka, former interrogator/analyzer under Ibiki, now academy teacher had fallen in love with none other than Uzumaki Naruto. It had begun as a puzzle. Naruto was an enigma. A child whose personality contradicted everything I found him capable of. He gave me bare facts about himself and a few clues that I'm sure he was unaware of… He was a torturous mind game.

However, my obsession turned into love the day he saved my life. I know it is wrong, but I can't help myself. This love is a nasty guilty pleasure of mine. I love Uzumaki Naruto.

Maybe another day… I'll tell you about that, but for now, hush. Let me keep my secrets.

**THE END for now**

Okay… would love some suggestions for the story so please review or send a private message. + Looking for a beta.

-TK

**_Shadow Limbo_-** after studying Shikamaru's family jitsu, his seal and Uchihas' advanced Sharingan as well as teleportation jitsu Naruto managed to complete a signature transportation and retreat jitsu. The concept of this jitsu is that dimensions can be created literally anywhere. In the Shadow Limbo's case, the dimension is in over lapping shadows (the user's not included) and using a combination of teleportation and Shadow limbo Naruto can emerge from any shadow as long as it's there and he knows that particular shadow.

The Draw back: U need perfect Chakra control, Jurnin level Chakra and perfect concentration least the Shadow Limbo dimension collapses making the user disintegrate

To enter it appears as if the user melts into a shadow and his gone. To exist the jitsu it casts the shadow of the person before he/her emerges from it.

Kyuubi was shocked that Naruto could make this jitsu


	2. Chapter 2

**All my Heroes are Dead and Gone**

But inside of me they still live on

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto and I don't own the title, I got it off some song I heard on the radio.

**WARNING:** YAOI (meaning boy X boy) violence, sex, cursing, AU and out of Character. Also in this chapter there is talk of past suicide attempts.

**Pairings:** Shikamaru X Naruto, _Sasuke X Naruto_, One-sided Iruka X Naruto (only because I've never seen anyone do it)

And because of a request one sided Gaara X Naruto, Neji X Naruto, Kiba X Naruto, Kakashi X Naruto, Asuma X Naruto (Sorry I don't do Shino X Naruto (Naruto would probably kill all the bugs) or Lee X Naruto (I think the eyebrows would be too much for Naruto))

Kakashi X Iruka and Sakura X Lee

**CHAPTER TWO:**

The preliminaries

**SAKURA VS. TENTEN**

Sakura faced off her brunette opponent, a scary grin plastered on her face and a glint that promised pain in her eyes. Tenten flinched unconsciously as Sakura cracked her knuckles. "Go Sakura" Naruto screamed waving his arms around enthusiastically nearly slapping Kakashi. Sakura smiled remembering what Naruto had said moments before.

_As soon as they announced her match with Tenten, Naruto had quickly sized up both Sakura and Tenten with a cold calculating look that sent shivers down her spine. He then flexed his fingers as if he were clutching something in each palm and closed his eyes. After a moment he relaxed his hands and opened his eyes._

_He went up to Sakura stood on his toes and whispered in her ear "Tenten is a weapons' mistress in terms of strength and speed she out classes you. However he chakra reserve is smaller than yours. Your strength is in genjutsu. So logically if you channel the majority of your chakra upon her in genjutsu form, it'll take her a minute to dispel it. Since it will be solely focused on her, the pressure of the jutsu will be greater and with lower chakra harder to dispel. So if you take that opening to render her incapable of continuing you'll win easily!"_

"_That makes sense, but how do you know about her chakra level or mine for that fact?"_

"_Web pseudo Byakugan. It's a jutsu I made. It acts like the Byakugan, but it also allows you to estimate the amount of chakra a person contains… and obviously you don't need those damn eyes." Naruto trailed off for a moment looking at her quizzically._

"_What?" She asked confused._

"_I can teach it to you… it's in your chakra capacity."_

"_Wait let me get this straight. You've made a jutsu that bypasses a blood limit?"_

"_Basically." Naruto said wincing._

"_Do you have one for Sasuke's Sharingan?"_

"_Yes, but you have to maintain two types of jutsus simultaneously and you need a photographic memory."_

"_Do you have a photographic memory?"_

"_Yes. Please don't tell Sasuke about Pseudo Sharingan, he'll flip." They both chuckled imagining the look of indignity on Sasuke's face. They both knew about Sasuke's pride in his blood limit. They both glanced at Sasuke only to find him staring back at them with suspicion in his eyes. _

"_I won't, but you'll have to tell him eventually."_

"_Thanks." Naruto said with a vulnerable look in his eyes._

"Go Sakura!" Naruto yelled drawing her attention back to the fight.

"Alright here we go!" Sakura yelled as the referee told them to begin.

"You're going down pinkie!" Tenten hollered.

"Don't get your hopes up bitch, you're going to crash and burn." Sakura taunted.

"We'll just have to see," said Tenten cocking her head, a hard look in her eyes. Quickly Sakura began to do hand seals, belatedly Tenten pulled out a weapons scroll. However, Sakura finished her genjutsu and cast it over Tenten. Tenten gasped for breath and clawed at her own throat. Sakura took this opening to grab Tenten's head by the hair and knee her twice in the face. With a might effort she kicked Tenten into a wall and kicked the brunette twice in the gut. Tenten lay there twitching as everyone's eyes went wide in surprise. "The victor is Haruno Sakura!" The referee called out appreciative of the display of female violence. There was a moment of absolute silence.

"Yah Sakura!" broke the silence. Naruto screamed, this time actually hitting Kakashi's face, who, in his surprise, hit the wall. Sakura pumped her fist into the air. Inner Sakura finally breaking free of her constraints and surfacing. She strode through the parted crowd and seized Naruto, who was attempting to assist Kakashi back to his feet, but kept failing miserably. Sakura hugged Naruto and said just loud enough for him to hear "Thanks Naruto!" Naruto jumped in surprise. No one had ever thanked him, well except Shika, but that was another story.

"You're welcome Sakura! But I really expected Tenten to dispel it. I never imagined She'd freak and not dispel it."

"Well not all of us are as smart as you." They both chuckled at this and Sakura let go of Naruto.

Kakashi managed to get to his feet "Sakura that was risky! She could've dispelled that and—"

"Kakashi-sensei it was actually a strategically pre-planned battle," Sakura said with an edge of disgust in her voice _'when had Kakashi-sensei every done anything to help her or Naruto. He shouldn't have the right to be called Sensei!' _"I have more chakra than her, so if I focused it solely on her the pressure of the jutsu would be harder to dispel. That would take a few moments giving me an opening. Just like I knew it would. So it was only just a matter of speed and timing."

"How did you know She had a lower chakra level than you?" interjected Neji angrily. He had just seen his fucking teammate, a high class weapons expert, taken down by five crude taijutsu, moves that made Lee and Gai-Sensei cringe, and a simple genjutsu. It didn't add up and Neji wanted answers!

"Psht, Neji you baka! Do you think I'd be stupid enough to reveal that to you? You must of really lost it!" Sakura laughed. Neji clenched his fists and his Byakugan activated unbidden. Realizing he was no longer in control of his emotions, he turned on his heel and walked away fuming.

After hearing this Sasuke seized Naruto's jacket and dragged him into a corner. "Another forbidden jutsu I should know about? Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"No not really."

"No not really what?"

"No you don't need to know about it. And you don't need to worry about it either!" Sasuke's hold on the back of Naruto's jacket tightened as he hauled Naruto up to his face making poor Naruto struggle for breath.

"I will learn that jutsu dobe!"

Naruto smirked, a very uncharacteristic expression on his face. "Right teme and just who will teach you?" Naruto asked sarcastically, lifting his arms above his head and successfully slid out of his hideous bulky orange jacket. Sasuke blinked in surprise.

He'd never expected Naruto to be so effeminate, skinny, but muscled under the offensive article of clothing. He'd expected Naruto to be husky. Without the jacket the pants seemed to hang wrong on him as if they were bulky. Sasuke blinked again as he realized the jacket was still quite heavy. Feeling the sleeves he was surprised to feel the outline of what could only be a 50-pound weight sewn into each sleeve. "How much weight do you have in your pants?" Sasuke asked Naruto. However, Naruto was not there, he was watching the start of the second match. Sasuke dropped Naruto's jacket with a dull thud.

**TEMARA VS. INO**

Both opponents made their way to the battleground, when the referee began the match it was over in a split second. Temara sent Ino crashing into a cement wall with her fan effectively knocking the girl unconscious. "The victor is Temara!" The referee called out.

"Gees that was no challenge." Temara whined as she made her way back to the balcony.

**KIBA VS. NARUTO**

Kiba jumped down into the arena making the floor shake. "You're going down Uzumaki, I don't know why you're even trying!" Taunted Kiba looking around in the balcony for his opponent. When he found Uzumaki he froze. Apparently neither Kiba nor the audience had ever seen Naruto without his orange jacket on because they all gaped. He looked like a cute little kid in only his black t-shirt with the red spiral on it and his baggy orange pants.

Naruto hated that look. His big beautiful azure eyes scrunched up into cat-like slits as he glared around at everyone. This was one of the reasons he always wore that monstrous orange jacket. To hide how young he looked.

However, this was his misconception. Considering the lustful stares he was getting from girls and boys alike… not excluding his very own sensei, Kakashi. Without the jacket Naruto's delicate, entrancing features could finally be discerned. He was an ethereal beauty. A delicate flower.

However as soon as this revelation was realized it was dismissed when in response to Kiba's taunt, Naruto cracked his neck, back and knuckles. To everyone's surprise Naruto sprang onto the metal bar the ran around the balcony and used it to vault into the air of the arena. He tucked into a flip and landed on his feet as silent and graceful as a cat inches from Kiba's face.

Before Kiba could react, Naruto stood on his toes and patted Kiba on the head chuckling "We'll just have to see about that."

Taking a step back, since Naruto was treading in his personal space, Kiba replied haughtily "Whatever Uzumaki. It won't even be a challenge."

"Now, now, now Kiba don't let your inflated ego get the best of you. It'll only land you in deep shit!" Everyone was in the midst of mastering of the gold fish jutsu, eyes bugging out and mouth agape. Well, everyone, but Sakura who was laughing hysterically.

When she had calmed down enough she called out to Naruto "Naruto you promise not to hold back anymore, so don't let him get away without a cracked cranium."

"Hai, Sakura." Naruto said not letting his eyes leave Kiba as the referee now over Naruto's abrupt change in appearance called for the match to begin.

Immediately Kiba fed Akamaru a soldier pill. "You know why Akamaru is called red, Uzumaki?"

"I guess it has something to do with the fact that after you family feeds their ninja bred mutts a soldier tablet and that tablet enters their blood stream their physical attributes are enhanced. Also a side effect of this particular soldier pill, which your family manufactures, is to turn the hair of the mutt red, hence Akamaru or red. Further more your family has yet to inform you that with each ninja pill your shortening the life span of your pup."

"You're lying!" Yelled an enraged Kiba. _His parents and sister would've told his if he put Akamaru in danger. After all this Uzumaki Naruto, the idiot. So what did the baka know? Psht! Whatever Naruto is a fuck head!_ Now in control of his emotions Kiba ordered Akamaru "Akamaru TWIN BEAST TECHNIQUE!" Popping his own soldier pill Kiba had the dog leap on his back and in a puff of smoke they transformed into two hideous dog/human hybrids. They both charged the smiling Naruto.

"You know Kiba, there is a method in which you family could prevent that from happening." Naruto said as he casually jumped onto both beasts' backs and back flipped off. Spinning around he kicked one beast under the chin sending him into a wall, while the other he grabbed by the jacket and flung his into the air. Naruto slammed his hand down on the ground. The beast froze in the air hanging there. Moments later he was forced to spread eagle as the surface under Naruto's hand suddenly melted into a stone-carved seal. "**SHADOW WEB SEAL**" Naruto yelled as the beast whined and in a puff of smoke transformed into his natural form of Akamaru. Akamaru went limp in his invisible shackles.

The other beast, who we must assume is Kiba, used the wall to leap into the air in an attempt to free his most beloved companion, but before Kiba could touch him a yellow blur forced Kiba back to the ground. "What did you do to him Uzumaki? If you hurt him, I'll—" Kiba began glaring daggers at Naruto who stood on his chest.

Flipping off of Kiba's chest Naruto waved a dismissive hand "I'm not into animal cruelty. He's only bound and drained of all chakra. Oh and I wouldn't touch him or try to pull him. It just might hurt him, **SHADOW WEB SEAL **can only be broken by death or if one were to destroy the seal with lightening. And I know you've not advanced enough control your chakra element. If you even know it?"

"Fuck you Uzumaki, you're so screwed."

"No Kiba, I believe you are." Said Naruto multiplying himself without using hand seals. There were several gasps at the lack of hand seals, this including Sasuke who had his Sharingan activated. The clones surrounded Kiba.

"This isn't a fair fight. Seven against one."

"Well then if you feel that was Kiba, dispel your jutsu and I'll take you one on one."

In the balcony Sasuke slapped his forehead "What are you doing dobe, you'll never win that way." He murmured.

Kiba snickered remembering Naruto's previous attempts at Taijutsu. "You're on Uzumaki."

"Naruto do you think that is wise?" Sakura called down to him.

"Sakura you said no holding back right?"

"Well yah."

"Then don't worry. I'm just going to play with my buddy Kiba and then I'll defeat him."

"Don't call me your buddy!" Kiba said as Naruto dismissed his clones with a wave of a hand. Immediately Kiba put his head down and charged. Naruto flashed a smile as Kiba ran at him and then he placed both hands on Kiba's back before flipping off, twisting and scoring a sweeping kick to Kiba's back sending him to the floor.

Shocked Kiba pulled himself to his feet and attempted to kick Naruto only to be kicked by two feet in the gut. Naruto flipped away as Kiba panted glaring at the brilliant smile on Naruto's face. From then on everything went down hill for Kiba as he allowed his rage to control him and Naruto played with him, scoring bruises and small scrapes all over Kiba's body.

The audience and especially team 7 were in shock. Naruto's fluid and precise movements hypnotized them. While most Taijutsu users performed precise and deft blows, their overall motions were chopping and springy. Naruto looked like he was a fast flowing body of water. He twisted out of the way of blows easily. He showed remarkable dexterity and flexibility. It was as if he were performing an astounding dance rather than fighting.

In fact Naruto was showing such a display of Taijutsu that Gai and Lee were completely floored. They took turns whispering "Beautiful!"

At one point when things were winding down Gai sidled over to Kakashi "Oi, my rival I challenge you to a fight."

"No." Kakashi replied his eyes glued to his student. His frame was shaking with anger.

"But how could you deny me a fight with such (tears were falling down Gai's and Lee's cheeks making puddles on the floor) beautiful art form?" Gai sniveled.

"Umm… I have no idea where Naruto learned this shit! He's never used it before!"

"What do you mean he's never used it before?" Asuma asked butting into their conversation.

"He's always making a mess of things, he's completely useless and pathetic. I wish he wasn't on my team! He's a horrible student!" Abruptly a red mark appeared on Kakashi's cheek and a fuming pink haired girl glared up at him with a terrifying intensity.

"Naruto would willingly sacrifice himself to save our lives! He's no weakling. He always manages to pull us through. But he's really strong and incredibly intelligent. If we hadn't been so fixated on our own pathetic issues we would've seen the physical abuse he got, we might have been the ones who stopped him from attempting to commit suicide. We might of seen how scared and alone he was, but instead we foisted him on others." Sakura continued slapping Kakashi with every sentence "But what we did was to make him hide his pain and fear! We are selfish back stabbing idiots. And now I refuse to say Kakashi and sensei in the same sentence!" Sakura spat. She returned to the railing, ignoring the stares.

Naruto finally tiring of his game ended the fight between him and the winded Kiba. He walked up to Kiba and slammed Kiba over and pushed Kiba's head to the ground with a loud thump knock Kiba unconscious.

"Victory goes to Uzumaki Naruto!" There was a long silence as the teachers glared at Kakashi. As he and Sasuke tried to take in this information.

And then Sakura ended it with "Go Naruto!" Once again whispers filled the room. Naruto walked over to the seal, which bound Akamaru, and with his finger, which had electricity about it, he broke the seal, letting Akamaru slump to the floor with a whine. The poor dog curled up on himself and fell asleep.

**NEJI VS. HINATA**

The fight went pretty much as expected with Neji coming out as the victor and Naruto swearing vengeance on Hinata's behalf.

**SASUKE VS. KANKURO**

Sasuke and Kankuro faced each other smiling grimly. Sasuke cracked his knuckles and rolled his head hoping to clear it. The information Sakura had revealed about Naruto had sent him into shock. He cracked his knuckles again angrily. Naruto had a lot to answer to! Sasuke needed to know if Naruto had tried to kill himself was the truth. His heart felt heavy.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and scanned Kankuro. He then smiled wickedly. Apparently Sasuke had discovered the fact that Kankuro was not the figure that faced him, but a puppet with the real Kankuro strapped onto his back, his body hidden under wrappings.

The referee called the match's beginning. Immediately Kankuro, the puppet, projected weapons at Sasuke, however the moves he had copied from Lee came in handy. Sliding under the weapons' trajectory Sasuke slammed a powerful kick at the hidden Kankuro. The wrapping split from the back of the puppet. The puppet fell lifeless to the ground as Sasuke kicked the bundle into the air and performed Lee's infamous SHADOW OF DANCING LEAF technique. He rendered the bundle torn and bloody, when it hit the ground.

Sasuke pulled back the wrappings to reveal an unconscious Kankuro and then proceeded to turn the puppet into ash. "The victory goes to Uchiha Sasuke!" The referee yelled shivering, when Sasuke turned his Sharingan on him. Sasuke smirked.

**SHIKAMARU VS. SHINO**

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru said as he made his way down to face Shino.

"Go Shika!" Naruto yelled nearly falling over the balcony. In fact Sakura had to grab him by the back of his pants to make sure he wouldn't fall. Shika smiled up at Naruto an unusual look on his face.

"If I win Naruto you owe me a kiss!" Shika called up to Naruto, who immediately blushed, but never less nodded his ascent. Naruto pulled himself into a small ball and watched Shika smiling happily. It was an expression of the up most happiness and content on his face. It looked good on him.

Everyone was shocked_. Naruto and Shika? Was that even possible? They were so different, but then again remembering the past. Didn't Naruto and Shika always find some opportunity to touch or be together? And what about this Naruto they saw today, who managed to make Kiba look like a fool. Did Shika already know of this other Naruto?_

Ino hurried over to Sakura who was patting an embarrassed Naruto on the back. "Naruto is gay?" She asked excited.

"Sounds like it, doesn't it Naruto?"

"Oh god! I was hoping never to have this conversation. Yes, I'm in a relationship with Shika, but I'm bi not gay." Naruto said blushing. Both Sakura and Ino squealed and Naruto's first YAOI fan girls were born.

Unnoticed by all, but one man, Sasuke turned towards Shika, who while this conversation was taking place had begun his fight, and glared daggers at his back. An odd sensation fluttered in Sasuke's young heart… he wouldn't admit it now, but perhaps later. That emotion was ENVY.

**MEANWHILE,** Shika stood facing Shino. "Sorry Shino, but I want my kiss." Shika said.

"I'm sorry, but you will not get your wish." Shino said so quietly that Shika had to strain his ears to hear.

"We'll just have to see." Suddenly it became evident that Shino had surrounded Shika by a flying bug army. Their advance was quick and silent.

However, at the last moment the bug army froze stilled as Shika controlled every individual shadow. A bead of sweat formed on Shika's brow, but determined to get his kiss. Shika parted Shino's bug army and slugged a very confused bug master is his face. Shino was down for the count.

"The victory goes to Shikamaru!" Said an anxious referee. Shika smiled happily as Naruto and his team cheered and then he turned hungry eyes on Naruto, who eeped! With a devilish look on his face Shika climbed the stairs and grabbed Naruto's hips and pulled them together. Naruto wove his arms around Shika's neck, pulling their lips together. Titling his head back Naruto deepened the kiss.

Shika ran his tongue over Naruto's bottom lip, who opened his mouth obediently. Tasting Naruto's mouth, Shika let his hands roam over Naruto's body, touching Naruto's sensitive skin. Naruto moaned into their kiss and went weak kneed.

Taking this opportunity Shika broke the kiss and picked up Naruto. He then slid to the floor with Naruto in his lap. Naruto snuggled into Shika's chest and put his head on Shika's shoulder for a nap. Shika put his arms around Naruto possessively.

Everyone was staring at them shocked, expecting Shika to mutter "Troublesome." However, it was obvious that Shika found his relationship with Naruto not troublesome in the least. Shika put his chin on Naruto's head and dozed off.

The rest of the exams went as expected Lee was taken out in a stretcher, Choji as well. However luckily both Choji and the Sound Ninja were at a draw. It was pretty predictable.

Kakashi and Asuma were gaping at their students as Shika and Naruto cuddled in their sleep. In fact Asuma's sebon had fallen out of his mouth and Sasuke was red with anger, from what source he chose to ignore.

**THE HOKAGE'S TOWER**

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi stood before the Hokage.

The Hokage had asked for Kakashi and Naruto to come to the Hokage's tower, but Naruto had insisted that Sakura accompany them. Confused the Hokage had agreed to allow her to. Now in the tower the Hokage raised the question he had been dying to ask. "Naruto where did you learn that technique?"

"Naruto you learned a technique without the Hokage's permission?" Hissed Kakashi angrily. He did not need his reputation hurt by a child, who disobeyed the Hokage.

"Actually Kakashi, old man, I'll put you one more up. I didn't just learned them… I MADE IT!"

"That's not possible!" Kakashi yelled hysterical.

"No Kakashi, I believe he's telling the truth. The technique I saw him utilize today has ever been recorded. In fact I haven't even heard of it myself! Naruto exactly how long have you been hiding these secrets?"

"Which secret? The fact that my IQ is one point above Shika's? That I'm bi? That I can actually talk to Kyu? Which secret do you mean?" Asked Naruto tears pouring down his face, but anger was in his eyes.

Everyone was aghast! Yes, even Sakura was! It took them a moment to process everything and then they all began to shout questions, but it was Sakura who brought up the most sensitive one.

"Naruto what do mean you can talk to Kyu? You mean Kyuubi right?" Kakashi and the Hokage stiffened, surprised that Sakura knew. Sakura saw Naruto began to shake as more tears poured down his cheeks, so she went over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

After a few moments Naruto answered "Since, an incident when I was six, I've been able to talk to him whenever I please. Or rather he'd yell about me being stupid and I'd yell back to him. He's got quite a sense of humor."

"The fox has a sense of humor." Kakashi deadpanned.

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah."

"So let me get this straight," the Hokage began, "You have the ability and you've actually been using it to create jutsus? You can talk to the Kyuubi… is there any more?"

"Well, yes, but I'd rather not speak with you about it with in front of an audience," Naruto said glancing at Kakashi, "someone might use it for personal gain. However, I will say this the only thing the Sharingan can copy is my taijutsu because for my genjutsu and ninjutsu I don't need hand seals. And from now on I'm making a point not using them."

"Kakashi, you may leave."

"But—"

"That wasn't a request!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Said Kakashi leaving the room. The Hokage cocked an eyebrow at Sakura.

"Sakura can stay if she'd still like me to train her for the finals?"

"Hai, Naruto-sensei!" Sakura smiled as Naruto blushed.

"You don't care for Kakashi either, Sakura?" asked the Hokage.

"Kakashi plays favorites and doesn't care about our," She indicated Naruto and herself, "Well being. It's only Sasuke he cares for. And as much as I adore Sasuke, the amount of attention Kakashi focuses on Sasuke's training is unjust and disgusting!"

"Oh I see. Naruto you were saying?"

"Well, I have several beneficial side effects from both the seal and Kyuubi. As well as my heritage."

"The side effects?"

"Hai, first the Kyuubi's presence has altered my anatomy enabling me to possess inhuman speed, flexibility, agility, healing abilities, senses and reflexes. In additions to this a human's chakra has 172 points for their entire life, mine has 362, but that was when I was only a one-year-old. My chakra doubles every year, so 362 points times two to the twelfth power or twelve years and my current chakra is?"

"1,482,752 points" Sakura answered.

"Correct!"

"That means by—" The Hokage began.

"By estimate by my 20th birthday I won't technically be human any longer. However, I will not be a demon. Now onto the seal's effects. I don't have two separate chakras; I have three, human, demon and hybrid chakra. Now, when I finally gain all of Kyuubi's power my chakra will remain in three parts, it will not blend completely. Thus I'd be neither demon or hybrid human/demon. I'd be an entirely new creature. But that's not the end of it. Luckily I'm not vulnerable to others who wish to possess me by controlling my mind. Because of a second seal, no foreign influence can exist in me… well other than the Kyuubi. The seal prevents anyone from messing with my mind. And if they do manage to break that seal, they will release the Kyuubi and turn my body to ash, but that is not true after I gain all of the Kyuubi's powers. After I gain them, even if they managed to break the first seal that holds in the Kyuubi's conscious it will not kill me and the seal on my mind will be permanent. Oh and the Kyuubi has named me his heir, so there is no threat of the Kyuubi attempting to free himself and in that line of thought, he won't let me die, even if he's free."

Sakura and the Hokage's mouths were unhinged in their surprise. "Okay come again? You said you wouldn't be human?" Sakura stuttered.

"Yes." Naruto shrugged.

"Would you be—?"

"No, I would be same old me, only I'd be super charged!"

"At what level would you estimate yourself as now in terms on ninja rank?"

Naruto's shoulders slumped and he stared dejectedly at the floor "above Kage." He murmured dispondantly. "But there's still so much I need to learn!"

"Like what?" Asked the Hokage incredulously.

"I need to learn not to be scared… and so sad. I need to be a kid first… before anything else." Sakura grasped Naruto comfortingly by the shoulders and nodded her heard in agreement.

The Hokage sighed, "Yes, I suppose you do. I promise not to take your innocence yet." He said pinching the bridge of his nose. "You may leave now." The old man said and they did.

KAKASHI'S POV

I can't believe that two of my students would hate me so much! ARGH! What am I saying? I was never fair to them! Sakura I always pushed aside as a fan girl and never saw her potential. Naruto I refused to look beyond his pranks and what I thought was stupidity. In the end of made a fool of myself. I'm such a moron. I'm not fit to lead a team.

I'll ask Naruto if I can make it up to him by training him for the finals. Maybe I can divide my time between him and Sasuke. Damn it… I'll find a way to fix my mistakes.

THE NEXT DAY

Kakashi strode down the street towards Naruto's dilapidated apartment. Kakashi never having been to Naruto's apartment was surprised and sicken by the fact that such a young boy lived alone in the slums of Konoha. As Kakashi neared Naruto's apartment he became further and further depressed, now gaining insight on the animosity that Naruto was constantly subjected to. Naruto's apartment building was desecrated and ill kept. Kakashi reached Naruto's apartment door, when suddenly the very topic of his thoughts threw open the door and crossed his arms. This was by no means a threatening pose for there was a glint of amusement in his eyes. "How can I help you Kakashi?" He asked.

"Naruto I want to—"

"It's not necessary, we're all human after all."

"Then I'd like to ask you if you'd let me have the opportunity to train you?"

"Sorry Kakashi, I already have a teacher and you already are committed to Sasuke's individual training. Oh and speaking of him." Naruto said turning on his heel and reentered his shabby, sparsely furnished apartment. Digging through scrolls he had laying around Naruto pulled out four large scrolls and placed them into Kakashi's arms, who sagged under the unexpected weight. "These," Naruto continued, "Are jutsus I specifically designed for Sasuke, taking in mind his chakra capacity and chakra elements. Please give them to him for me, but do not tell them who they are from unless he asks."

"So do you make jutsus often?"

"Yes, but I only make tailored creations for Sasuke, Sakura and Shika, but I never bothered to give them to Sasuke or Sakura until now. And Shika won't accept them. I need to talk to my Kaoi. I also need to talk to Sakura about when we're training. Damn I have a lot to do!" Naruto muttered to himself forgetting Kakashi momentarily.

"You're training Sakura? Asked Kakashi in surprise.

"Hai, my teacher and I are working out the specifics. Oh and Kakashi avoid Sakura, she's pissed at you and I can't ensure your safety around her…" Naruto trailed off. He waved dismissively at Kakashi and closed his door in Kakashi's astounded face.

**THE END for now**

**SHADOW WEB SEAL-** Using WEB chakra, Naruto molds it into physical bonds. He then manages to turn web chakra into permanent bonds. Keeping it solid with a seal that immediately becomes a stone carving. The only way to release the technique is by destroying the seal with lightening or the captive's death. –Created by **makacatori** orother wise known as **TK**

Well this chapter took me two days to write and seven hand written revisions… so you'd better like it! He, he, he! I'm evil!

-TK

Ps- please excuse the grammar and spelling I did my best.


End file.
